Moving On
by waterydomestic
Summary: Can Finn and Rachel move on together?


**Title - Moving On**

**Characters - Finn/Rachel**

**Setting - Post Sectionals**

**Summary - Can Finn and Rachel move on together?**

**Disclaimer - No, I do not own Glee**

Rachel let out a long sigh as she placed her books in her locker. Glee practice was due to begin in five minutes. Something she would have previously keenly looked forward to. Lately however she didn't feel that same sense of anticipation or excitement that she'd previously felt. Something was missing from practice lately, or to be more accurate _someone_.

Finn.

Oh he was still there physically, most of the time anyway, but the times he did show up it was as if he wasn't there in spirit. Rachel was loathe to admit it, but she had begun to realize that she wasn't really_ herself _when he wasn't being _himself. _Since when had she let some boy curtail her enjoyment of performing? She was angry at herself for being reduced to this, and angry at Finn for being responsible. Letting some _boy_ distract her from her goals, her dreams. It was pathetic. She was pathetic. It was time to snap out of this love induced haze and get back to reality. Start being less concerned with his life and get back on track with hers. Starting now!

She closed her locker, shut her eyes for a couple of seconds to steel herself for what was to come, and turned to walk purposefully down the corridor and into the choir room. As she did she saw the twinheads of a mohawk and a blond about seven paces in front of her.

And just like that she was sighing again.

All the best intentions and resolutions in the world couldn't stop reality intruding. There was the reason that glee was no longer gleeful. The whole Quinn Finn Puck baby drama which had come to a messy head last month.

Sure they'd all somehow managed to stumble through sectionals. One of the best moments of her life. At the time she'd naively believed that the the worst was over and that everyone could now move on.

Okay, she hoped that _he_ could move on. With her preferably.

But even if they weren't destined to be a couple, she would at least have her friend Finn, who after all would probably be in dire need of a friend now more than ever. A trusted confidant to offer counsel and support. And if the enforced closeness and intimacy of their friendship should in time(not too much time, Rachel wasn't getting any younger, nor too little, anything too rapid might be considered unseemly) lead to the blossoming of a romantic relationship, well then it could be said to have been fated since their first meeting. She realized that this could be considered somewhat selfish, and perhaps in part it was, but Rachel had never had a friend like Finn before, and now that she did, she was determined to hold on tight.

But it hadn't turned out like that.

Finn hadn't sought out her counsel. Or her comfort. It wasn't as if he'd ignored her or been mean to her, he'd just been distant. Aside from Puck, Rachel could say without fear of correction, that she was the closest person to Finn at Glee. But he didn't confide in her anymore. When they did talk it was perfunctory conversations about Glee, or school. Never about him, or his situation, or his feelings.

Finn wasn't really talking to the others either. There had been no repeat, or hint of a repeat, of his first violent reaction to the news of Puck and Quinn's liaison. The others seemed to grudgingly accept Finn's need for distance. Probably guilty consciences from keeping Finn in the dark for days, if not weeks, Rachel uncharitably thought. Or perhaps they just hadn't been willing to look into his trusting open face, where each emotion might as well be printed on a 20ft wide billboard, and see the devastation that such revelations would bring. The confusion, pain, sorrow and betrayal she witnessed that day had struck blows deep inside her heart. If she still felt the aftershocks then it was hardly surprising that Finn did too. But knowing this in her head didn't stop her heart from aching and asking why he hadn't come to her. Couldn't he see that he needed her? That she needed him?

Rachel entered rehearsals and realized with a start that she was the last to arrive. A first. Her initial scan of the room revealed that, yes Finn was there, his appearance was not always guaranteed of late. He occupied the spot farthest from the door and with at least a five seat gap between himself and anybody else.

"So, guys, we've got to nail down our choices for regionals" Mr Schuester began.

Not this again. They'd been debating song selection for regionals over the course of the last two weeks. The general consensus seemed to be for 'Dare To Dream Big', If I Own Today', and 'Mercy' but Rachel had her doubts. She just didn't think they showcased the groups talents to maximum advantage. She was tired of arguing the point by now, and knew that the others were tired of her. She should just let it go. She could sense the eyes of Glee upon her, urging her to keep her mouth shut.

Like she couldn't before.

There was still resentment over her spilling the beans to Finn. Rachel knew that she had always been on the outs amongst her teammates, but when they had triumphed at sectionals it seemed that all was forgiven and forgotten. She'd even hoped that alongside her rapprochement with Mercedes would come a new found friendship with Kurt. Perhaps this would have happened. However Finn's unenthusiastic appearances at Glee since then had re-shifted the blame to her. Rachel knew that if she wanted to salvage any chance at future acceptance she should keep her mouth shut. Sure they were wrong and the songs they were going with didn't give them the best chance of success but they wouldn't thank her for pointing it out so best to just keep quiet.

Just sit there and keep quiet.

Not say a word.

"I don't think it's the right choice Mr Schue" she found herself saying, words met with a collective groan.

"Who cares what you think? We all know what you think. The rest of us want to do these songs." Mercedes angrily interrupted to murmurs of approval.

"Now guys, it seems Rachel's got some concerns" Mr Schuester started. Always the mediator.

"Rachel _always_ has concerns" Kurt interjected sarcastically. Here we go, she thought to herself. She didn't have Finn anymore and was now further alienating potential friends. Or colleagues. Why did she do this to herself?

"We'll put it to a vote. If anyone else has any concerns we'll explore some other options." Mr Schuester decided. "Okay?"

Taking the grumblings of resignation as consent for his idea Mr Schuester went around the room asking each member of Glee whether they wanted to stick with the songs already proposed or if they wanted to explore other options. One by one the kids had their say until the vote stood at 10 for and 1(Rachel) against to absolutely no-ones surprise.

"For 10, against 1. I'm sorry Rachel" Mr Schuester said. She sighed, lately she was always sighing! Snap out of it! Well putting herself out on a limb hadn't achieved anything except make her even more unpopular. Way to go Rach! She gave a resigned nod and willed herself not to show how disappointed she was that not one of her teammates had backed her. Then taking them all by surprise a voice spoke up.

"I vote against." Finn said in an almost bored tone.

They had a tendency to sometimes forget that Finn was even there. He hadn't made a voluntary contribution to Glee for weeks. He was usually content to just sing back up, and would decline any suggestions that he sing lead, as well as never participating in any discussions surrounding choice of songs.

His remark was met with a stunned silence. Rachel could tell that the others weren't happy at this turn of events but their sense of discomfort, and perhaps guilt, as far as Finn was concerned of late meant they were wary of saying anything. Mr Schuester himself looked unsure as to what to say. Finn's statement just hung there waiting for a reaction or response.

Rachel glanced at Kurt, so vocal just seconds ago, but now seemingly rendered mute. She could almost see the gears whirring in Mr Schuester's mind. Did he want a Rachel and Finn versus the rest split? Could he risk ignoring the one time in recent weeks that Finn was actually properly participating?

Oh this was _so_ going to go her way. She liked to think that it was Finn's chivalrous ways coming through where she was concerned, supporting her when the rest of the club wouldn't. The silence dominated the room until Finn decided to elaborate on his viewpoint.

"It can't hurt to come up with some other options," he argued "just try some things out. If they're no better then we go back to the originals. No harm no foul." He finished, no longer sounding bored and instead looking hopefully around at the rest of Glee.

"Are you even going to show up to work out these new ideas?" Puck demanded somewhat belligerently.

There was a collective inhale of breath. As far as anyone was aware this was the first time the two former friends had addressed each other directly or indirectly since sectionals when Finn had rebuffed Pucks query as to their 'coolness'.

"I'll be here" Finn stated calmly, looking Puck dead in the eyes. Puck looked away first acknowledging Finn's statement only with a slight nod of the head. As if sensing the unease of the rest of Glee Finn decided to explain the reasons behind his support of Rachel.

"Look you all might not want to admit it, but aside from Mr Schue, Rachel knows the most about this stuff. Yes even more than you Kurt" Finn quickly added before Kurt could express his disagreement.

Normally such a ringing endorsement would have at least brought a smile to her face, and yes maybe even a self satisfied smirk, geez she never claimed to be perfect, but Rachel was actually too shocked and surprised to muster any facial reaction other than, well, shock and surprise.

"Be honest. She knows which songs have won regionals every year for the last decade." Perhaps feeling that some people questioned this assertion he demonstrated with a smile, "Rach who won in 2003?"

"South Point High School" she said automatically, "with 'Could It Be Magic', 'Sing You Sinners' and 'I Believe In You'." So, she liked to do her research and be prepared. Sometimes you got repeat judges and the last thing you wanted to do was give them something they had seen performed before, perhaps better. If that happened then they would find themselves competing not just against the other choirs but against previous years winners also. Knowledge is power after all and where winning was concerned it was best to cover all eventualities.

"Exactly." Finn stated as if his argument had been won. "Look it's time to get real. Without Rachel we wouldn't have won sectionals. We all know it." He said whilst making sure to catch the eyes of the others, looking to see if anyone was going to contradict him. Amazingly enough none of them seemed to be rushing to do just that.

"Maybe," Mercedes allowed, "but that doesn't mean she's right about this."

"We used her..whad'yacallit.... expertise then," Finn persuaded "let's use it now. I trust she knows what she's doing. We owe her that much. Maybe we don't come up with something better. But maybe we do. I trust her and you should too. Rachel has Glee's best interests at heart. All of us know how much it means to her. Give her a chance to help us win."

He trusted her! Rachel's heart swelled at his words. At Finn's seemingly unshaken faith in her. She was surprised to see that the others were considering his words. To hear him speak with such conviction, to see him assume the leadership role she knew he didn't feel comfortable with, made Rachel's heart fill with pride. At the same time she was confused. Why had he been avoiding her over the last four weeks? Puck's voice jolted her from her thoughts.

"Fine. We'll see what she can come up with." Puck agreed looking around to see if anyone had any objections.

"Okay." Mercedes allowed "But you better come up with something kickass that involves more people than just Miss Starberry doing her thing."

"That seems fair. We try to come up with some alternatives over the next week" said Mr Schuester.

With that the normal business of rehearsal started up. Rachel was disappointed that Finn seemed content to resume his usual background role during practice. This was offset however by her relief that the rest of Glee didn't seem to hold any resentment over the decision to try out some new songs for regionals. In fact at one break in rehearsals Kurt even approached her, along with Mercedes, and asked whether she really thought they could come up with something that would give them a greater chance of success. When Rachel assured them that they could they accepted this with a nod, Kurt indicating his head in Finn's direction and telling Rachel with a smile,

"It's nice to hear him speak in more than single syllables. I should have figured that when he did speak it would be mostly about you." Rachel had no response to this and was relieved to see that seemingly Kurt didn't expect one.

After practice Rachel hung back to ensure that she could try to speak to Finn alone. He was still sat in his chair showing no signs of getting up or leaving any time soon. After Artie had wheeled himself out of the room she shyly approached Finn. She wanted to ask him where he'd been the last month. Where her friend Finn had gone. Instead she settled for merely saying, "Thanks."

"No need to thank me Rachel." He smiled. The first genuine smile Rachel had seen from him in weeks. As always seeing him smile did something to her. Something that before him only performing had done. It was like a light switch had been turned on inside of her. She wondered if he was going to say more but it appeared not, as he stood, rested his hand on her shoulder, gave it a squeeze and started to walk away. As he reached the door Rachel, to her utter mortification, found herself blurting out,

"I miss you."

Finn didn't turn around but she could see his shoulders and back tense. He stopped and silently paused by the open doorway. Finally he quietly but clearly said

"I miss you too. So much." Then he walked out.

Rachel spent the rest of the day unable to concentrate on any of her classes. She was too distracted with trying to analyse what Finn's intervention on her behalf had meant. What his declaration that he missed her 'so much!' indicated. Her mind was so swamped by thoughts of him that she couldn't even come up with any good alternate ideas for regionals. This would not do. It would not do at all! Time to stop thinking about the boy and concentrate on what was important. She exited her last class of the day and made her way over to her car, pushing all thoughts of Finn to the back of her mind. Until that is she glanced up and there he was, leaning back casually against her car as if he didn't have a care in the world! Typical, she thought. Well two could play the carefree game.

"Can I help you?" Rachel asked nonchalantly.

"Thought you may need some help coming up with some ideas for regionals. Y'know brainstorming and such." Finn replied.

"Er...when would you like to do this....brainstorming?"

"No time like the present I guess." He answered, meanwhile opening the passenger door and climbing into Rachel's car. So four weeks of near silence and now he wanted to act as if nothing had happened? Didn't he realize how much he'd hurt her? On the other hand it couldn't hurt to bounce some ideas off someone and Rachel couldn't help but be encouraged that he still seemed to care about Glee. And perhaps about her.

She got into the car and prepared to start the engine, desperately searching her mind for a safe topic of conversation. Before she had decided on one Finn beat her to it.

"So Rach. What were you like as a kid?"

What?? She turned to look at Finn but only saw the back of his head as he was currently looking out of the passenger side window. Was he serious? Glancing back towards her and obviously seeing her befuddlement Finn spoke,

"No seriously. I'm really curious, have been for a while. I've tried picturing you as a kid" he blushed turning back towards the window. "Y'know all pigtails and tap class and Dorothy in Wizard of Oz." If possible Finn went even redder at this admission.

"That's how you pictured me as a kid?" Rachel wanted to know. She felt it better to answer with a question rather than examine how ridiculously happy the idea of Finn imagining her as a kid made her.

"Yeah" Finn answered wistfully as if imagining it right then. "So, am I right?"

How to answer that? On the one hand, yes she did have pigtails, and she did attend tap class, and she may have imagined herself as Dorothy a couple of.......thousand times. But that wasn't all her childhood was. Rachel risked another glance at Finn and could see that he seemed genuinely curious.

"I can't really sum up my childhood into just those three aspects. But yeah some of that's accurate. Some of the time." Finn seemed to consider her answer carefully.

"Were you happy? As a kid I mean. Can you remember if you were happy or not?" he asked. Rachel got the impression that Finn was deadly serious with his question and needed her to answer just as seriously.

"Yes I was Finn. I was really happy when I was younger. Before High School and …..well before High School. I'm still happy now... Mostly. Although probably not in the same way." His question had stirred up feelings best left unstirred. What should she say? That sometimes she was so sad that she cried herself to sleep, that some days she was so happy she felt like she could fly. Highs and lows. Rachel was sure most teenagers could say the same thing.

"Did you have lots of friends?" Finn persisted.

"Lots? No. But I did have some friends I guess. I definitely wasn't lonely if that's what you mean. Not like..." Rachel tailed off. The 'now' bit of 'not like now' left unsaid but not unheard.

Finn decided to carefully broach the question. "Are you...um..lonely now? I mean High School."

Was she lonely? There was the question. No, she didn't think she was. Not since the rebirth of Glee. Okay it's not like she was BFF's with the rest of Glee but they were sort of friendly. And there was always Finn. Rachel frowned, well there _had_ always been Finn. Unsure of what answer to give him Rachel ended up asking a question of her own.

"Finn," she stuttered nervously "why did you ignore me?" Seeing Finn's confusion she clarified.

"I mean after everything......that happened. Did you blame me?"

Finn reacted with horror at her suggestion and began frantically shaking his head in denial.

"God no Rach. I _never_ blamed you I promise. Is that what you thought?" he asked with concern.

"What was I supposed to think. I mean you practically ran out of the room every time I entered." Rachel could feel the emotion of the memories returning to her and she had to fight back tears of frustration and bewilderment. Tears that had been all too free flowing lately. Seeing her distress Finn rushed to explain himself.

"I was scared Rach. Look at the time that whole" Finn seemed to struggle for the right words before settling on "that whole ...mess was pretty much all I could think about."

"I would have been there for you Finn." Didn't he know that? Couldn't he see how much she cared for him? How much he meant to her?

"I know. That was kinda the problem." Finn sighed.

Rachel was confused and hurt. The problem? The problem was her willingness to be there for him? Rachel didn't understand.

"What? Why? You didn't want me there for you?" she timidly asked, afraid of what his answer may be.

"No, I mean yes. I did honestly. So much. But when I'm around you, what I'm feeling just comes pouring out of me. I can't.... like... help myself when I'm around you. I let you see things no-one else sees." Finn admitted shamefacedly.

"It's the same for me Finn. I let you see things that no-one else does too." Rachel confessed "Is that bad?"

"No! It's not Rach I promise. It's just that I knew if we talked it would be me talking about _them._ And that's not what I wanted for us. I didn't want us to be about them. That's not how I wanted _us _to start."

Us? Start? There was an us? Was Finn really saying that he wanted something real to happen between them. Something more than friends. Her confusion was now joined by hope. Hope for the first time in weeks. Perhaps they were at last moving forward. Moving forward towards each other.

"Look Rachel. I wanted to start whatever is between us right this time. The first time I had a girlfriend and ...well...I know I didn't treat you right. That whole bowling alley thing is the worst thing I've ever done..... Not kissing you!" Finn hastened to add when he saw the hurt expression on Rachel's face. "I don't think I could ever regret kissing you." This drew a shy smile out of Rachel.

"But lying to you and using you. That....that was I think the only time I've ever deliberately hurt someone. Not just someone, but someone that I really cared about. It was just so wrong. But you came back to Glee anyway. I know partly because you were trying to help me out, even when I totally didn't deserve it. But now I'm free of....commitments.... and I get to do this right. I really think there's something pretty big and pretty great between us and it was important to me that it wasn't about Quinn... or Puck ...or what they did."

Rachel felt relieved. Relieved and thankful that it not only seemed that Finn absolutely did not harbor any ill feelings towards her for being the one to tell him the truth. But also that Finn seemed to be speaking in terms of a possible future relationship between them. But they had both misunderstood or misled each other too often over the last few months and now she wanted to be very clear what Finn wanted for the two of them.

"You keep saying 'this thing with us'." Rachel said using air quotes "What thing? Are we friends? Are we more?" she asked. She needed some clarity. She needed to understand where Finn's head was at.

Finn replied, "You're my best friend Rachel. And..well..you're totally hot...and I'm really really into you. But where my head was at a few weeks ago I knew that I had a lot of stuff to work out about the whole baby thing and I didn't want you to think I was using you. Again."

Totally hot? Her? Was she hearing right? Well she'd always figured that he was attracted to her, but still it was nice to hear confirmation. But, using her? Well, maybe that sort of made sense. But if Finn didn't have her to turn to who did he have? Rachel was glad that Finn had considered her feelings and realized that she might not want to hear him talking about Quinn, especially if it was to go on and on about how much he loved the blond ex-cheerleader. But she was also saddened by the thought of him struggling through this difficult time all alone with no best friend to turn to.

"Finn you're my best friend too. But I'm not sure that the situation with Quinn and the baby should be one you handled alone."

"I didn't. I um.. talked to my mom... a lot."

"About Quinn?" she asked.

Finn faltered. "About Quinn... and Puck....and you. I mostly talked about you."

Rachel felt her stomach start to do that flip flopping thing it used to only do when she was about to perform. For the moment she decided to concentrate on the part of the equation that didn't involve her directly.

"Do you think you'll ever forgive them?" she wondered. There was no need to specify the 'them' she was referring to.

"Already have." Finn replied remarkably calmly. What? How? When? Why? Already have? Not the answer she had expected at all. Especially given that Rachel had yet to see Finn exchange a single word or look towards either Quinn or Puck until today.

"Really?" she questioned, her incredulity clear in her voice. Finn nodded.

"Have you told them that?" Rachel was curious.

Finn shook his head 'no'.

"Why not, Finn?" If he forgave them then why wouldn't he tell them. Did that mean that he didn't really forgive them? Rachel didn't blame him if that was the case but then why be so adamant that he forgave them.

"Because, what then Rach? That's what has me confused. I forgive them, really I do. I mean sure it hurt at first and I was pretty mad. But it wasn't that long until I realized that all this pressure was off me. I could start going after what made me happy again without fearing that I was letting anyone down. I forgive them but I don't want them in my life. If I go up to them and say everything's okay then they'll... I dunno... expect us to eventually be friends again. To be honest I like how things are now between us. They avoid me. I don't think about them. It's selfish but it works for me."

Rachel could see how this would kind of make sense. It was up to Finn whether he wanted either of those friendships back but she also didn't feel as if it was fair to keep punishing them by having them believe he was still angry with them. The question was, should she tell him this?

"I think you should tell them just what you told me. That you forgive them but don't want anything more than a cordial relationship with them."

"You think they'll accept that?" Finn didn't seem annoyed by her opinion and looked to be considering her suggestion.

"I think they'll have to won't they?" Truthfully Rachel wasn't sure if they _would_ accept that. Puck, for one, could be pretty persistent. But then again she failed to see what they could do about it. Finn considered her words and began nodding thoughtfully. He visibly relaxed and solemnly offered.

"You make everything better Rachel. Always. I just wish that I could do the same for you, at least some of the time. Instead I just make things worse."

Worse? Didn't he realize how much he had changed her life. Sure sometimes it brought pain but he had also brought higher highs than she'd ever had before. Finally someone other than her dads liked her, believed in her, supported her, wanted to be around her. Rachel thought these were all precious gifts. Ones she had resigned herself to not having.

"Finn you do make things better. You were my first real friend and showed me how to be a friend." She said sincerely wanting him to understand how much he meant to her. But her plea was met with a sardonic chuckle.

"That's crap." Finn replied to Rachel's shock. "You know for someone who claims never to have had a friend you're pretty awesome at it. I've..I've seen you y'know. With Quinn...and Puck. I know you've tried to be there for them, even though it's...difficult. I'm not mad. It's one of the reasons I ...like you so much. You really know what it means to be a friend. You've certainly taught me a thing or two."

"Really." Rachel squeaked. She'd been fearful that her overtones of friendship toward Quinn and Puck would further distance herself from Finn. But apparently that wasn't the case.

"Absolutely." Finn took Rachel's hand in his own and looked into her eyes. " You look like you still don't believe me. Come on," he said turning away from her to face forward, "start the car up."

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked utterly dumbfounded as to his motivations.

"You look like you need some convincing about how awesome of a friend you've always been. I don't just mean lately when you might think my options have been somewhat..er.. limited. I mean how great you've been right from the start. I know I haven't shown you how much I appreciate you but I promise I've always felt it. We're going to see my mom,.... and it'll be really embarrassing, but maybe you'll see what I really thought of you all along."

"Embarrassing?"

"You'll see. Oh and keep in mind that I never lie to my mom." Rachel hazarded a quick look at Finn but he seemed absolutely sincere as to the truth of his last statement.

Five minutes later they were pulling up across the street from a modest house which Rachel assumed to be Finn's. They got out of the car and Rachel followed Finn across the road. Finn must have sensed that she was nervous because he reached across and held her hand in his as they entered the house. Not that this helped to settle her nerves, in fact it had much the opposite effect.

"Mom!" Finn called out, "I've got someone here to meet you." Rachel couldn't help but return the beaming smile that Finn bestowed on her. She could do this Rachel told herself. Rachel had always considered herself quite good with adults. In fact she could probably get along with grown ups better than she could people of her own age. But she hadn't felt the need to have those adults think well of her quite as much as she did now. Rachel really needed Mrs Hudson to like her.

"Finn? Now who's this?" Mrs Hudson asked with a smile.

"Mom. This is Rachel." Finn said proudly. Mrs Hudson's smile widened and matched her sons.

"Ah. The famous Rachel Berry. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Rachel, Finn's told me all about you."

"Pleased to meet you too Mrs Hudson." Rachel felt a little more at ease. That soon changed however when Finn excused himself and left her alone with his mom.

"I haven't seen him smile like that for a while." Confided Mrs Hudson. "Must be the company he's keeping." Mrs Hudson raised her eyebrows and gave Rachel a knowing look.

Rachel blushed and wasn't quite sure how to respond. She was startled out of her search for a response when Finn's mom reached across the table and laid her hands on Rachel's where they had been nervously held in front of her.

"Thank you so much Rachel for being such a good friend to my son. He talks about you all the time. I think you bring out the best in him." She said sincerely. "It's nice to meet the girl who got my son to buy a dictionary." Mrs Hudson laughed.

Rachel was confused. A dictionary? Why would Finn buy a dictionary? Seeing her confusion Mrs Hudson explained.

"Well he came home a couple of months ago and was all 'Mom what does chivalrous mean?', then a couple of days later it's 'what's a cliché?', eventually I just gave up and told him to get a dictionary. To be honest I was a bit surprised he actually did go out and get one. I asked him why he needed one all of a sudden and he said, 'oh it's Rachel mom, I never know if she's praising me or insulting me'. I asked him which one it turned out to be and he just smiled and said 'both'."

Rachel's eyes widened and she was relieved to see that Mrs Hudson seemed amused rather than annoyed that Rachel may have insulted her son in the past. Still she couldn't help blurting out

"I very seldom insult him Mrs Hudson, I promise. I think Finn's a great person. I think he's capable of doing wonderful things. You should hear him sing. Oh I expect you have heard him, he must practice around the house. So you know. But, and don't take this the wrong way, I've had extensive musical training, in fact I'm practically a professional, and I'm telling you that Finn has an amazing talent. He just needs to maintain the proper focus and concentration and dedication. Talent is nothing without hard work." Rachel breathlessly finished.

Mrs Hudson seemed slightly startled at this barrage of words. Finn wasn't the most verbal of people whereas the girl in front of her probably had enough words for 3 or 4 people.

"It's nice to know that someone he has such a high opinion of, has a high opinion of him."

Rachel nodded. Before anything more could be said Finn returned. He glanced between Rachel and his mom trying to gauge how things were going. He looked nervous but expectant.

"Sooo" He drawled out. "How's it going?" Finn smiled hopefully.

"Great." Finn's mom said. "She's everything you said she was." Rachel supposed that this was a good thing because Finn's smile got extremely wide at this news.

"I told you." He beamed.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Finn announced that he and Rachel had to leave to take care of some things for Glee. Mrs Hudson bade them both farewell but not before insisting that Rachel came over to dinner later in the week which Rachel was only too happy to agree to.

On their way out Finn once again took her hand in his own which Rachel thought she could easily grow accustomed to.

"My mom loves you." Finn leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Of course." Rachel replied. "You know this means you have to meet my dads." Rachel took a step forward and felt her arm jolt. She looked behind her to see that Finn remained rooted to the spot and was no longer walking alongside her. He also looked a couple of shades whiter than he had been just moments ago.

"What's wrong Finn?" She asked worriedly. Finn blinked twice then ran his spare hand through his hair.

"Two dads. You've got two dads Rach." Came the strangled statement from Finn.

Rachel was puzzled. Finn knew she had two dads. _Everyone_ knew she had two dads. Was he bothered by it? No. Surely not. Finn might not be perfect but she was sure he wasn't homophobic. So what was the problem?

"One dad is scary enough. But two Rachel! What if they hate me! What if they threaten me!"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. He was just scared of meeting an angry protective father, x2! It was cute, and funny. Funny because Rachel couldn't imagine her fathers successfully intimidating anyone. She was more intimidating than the pair of them. Still, there was no need to let Finn know that. He would find out in due course. Meanwhile she would have some fun with the situation. Rachel adopted a serious expression and started to solemnly shake her head.

"That is true Finn." She said in a regretful tone. "Dad can be reasoned with....eventually. But Papa....Papa" Rachel shook her head and looked downward as if unable to continue.

"Papa? Papa what Rachel?" Finn squeaked, and Rachel just barely refrained from laughing hearing such a high pitch to Finn's voice. She would have sworn that Finn was incapable of hitting such a note.

"He's very......passionate. Some would say hotheaded. But I'm sure it won't be too bad. I mean it's not like I haven't said _some_ positive things about you." Finn shot a startled look at her.

"_Some_ positive things. Meaning there were some... some... not positive things?" Finn seemed on the verge of hyperventilating.

Rachel shrugged regretfully. " I'm so sorry Finn. But you have to remember that I've liked you for ages and for all of that time you were with Quinn. I may have unburdened my feelings about the whole situation onto my parents on occasion."

Rachel felt a little remorseful when she saw that Finn had if possible got even paler at this admission. In fact he looked downright terrified.

"It's...it's...going to be like going into the lion's den" Finn stated fearfully.

Lion's den? Rachel scoffed. More like lion cubs. Her dads were going to love Finn. I mean who wouldn't. He was adorable. Rachel pretended to look even sadder.

"Do you not want to meet them?" She asked. Despite still looking scared Finn seemed to pull himself together at this. He clasped Rachel's hand tighter and with certainty in his voice and tenderness in his eyes said

"Of course I do Rach. They raised you so they must be kinda awesome. Besides entering a lion's den is the least I'd do for you."

Oh yeah. They were going to love him alright. Just not as much as she did.

The End


End file.
